


He who has Golden eyes

by MissAoi_Zeroe



Series: Haikyuu!! Mafia [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! AU, M/M, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAoi_Zeroe/pseuds/MissAoi_Zeroe
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, a big shot idol in the day time and a mafia boss at night. One night after a transaction with one of his trusted Yakuza's things went into a wrong turn leaving Akaashi Keiji with nothing but his Idol career and him being on the target list on every Yakuza in Japan. When it seems that he had lost all hope that night his so called "savior" came.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Mafia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148972
Kudos: 3





	He who has Golden eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I will be adding some characters who are not in the Haikyuu!! series one example is Y/N an abbreviation for YOUR NAME.
> 
> BTW Yakuza is a Japanese term for Mafia group

"KIYAAAAA! Kaashi-senpai! look here!" the stadium is filled with loud music and an ocean of people screaming his name as he walked around the stage after a his last performance "Damn you look so hot and sexy sir can we please take a photo together" A girl below the stage yelled, Akaashi smiled sweetly and approached the girl with blonde hair, he kneels down to fit in the camera frame. SNAP! "Me too Senpai!" "And me!" they all wanted a picture but he chuckled and said "You'll all get your chance at the fan signing event next month I promise" "AAAAAW!" he did a peace sign pose before walking away. The show ended after saying his thanks and announcement about the fan signing event. Akaashi's exhausted, sweat dripping off his face the time is 11:25 p.m. "I can make it if I leave today" he mumbles under his breath "Sir Akaashi the Limo is waiting outside" his secretary says "Great. Thank you Y/N, I'll leave everything to you then" "Understood sir" Y/N smiled. Luckily the Limo had a huge space, a butler gave him his black suit for him to change in to "Is it even ok for me to go smelling like this?" Akaashi asks worried about not showering first "It's alright sir besides it's Sir Daishou that you're meeting" "Right, he might even come shirtless or something ok then thank you just wait for me at the mansion" the butler nodded in response as he closes the door, the limo starts then leaves. Akaashi takes his vibrating phone "An unknown number? Who might this be?" he stares at his screen for 5 seconds "Hello?" "Wherever you're going turn back" a man's voice said at the other side of the line "Who is this?"  
the call ended, Akaashi felt uneasy but the transaction is very important and should be done, he shrugged it off and thought of it as prank call.

"Sir we're here" The chauffer looked at him on the front mirror. Akaashi opens the door, there were four cars in front of him, 9 men and one of them is the Yakuza's boss, a person who Akaashi trusts very much. Both had many successful transactions, nothing went wrong. "Akaashi Keiji of the island Shikoku" Daishou greeted "Daishou of the snake mansion" "Seriously you don't have to rub it in". Japan is filled with Yakuzas each of the four cardinal islands is ruled or governed by one Yakuza. And the Yakuza bosses who govern the four are Akaashi Keiji of the island Shikoku, Kuro Tetsurou of the island Kyushu, Daichi Sawamura of the island Hokkaido and lastly the largest of the four cardinal islands Bokuto Koutaro of the island Honshu. Akaashi chuckled "Well at least you got the Okinawa island" he says "Having Okinawa island is great and all but having an island that is considered as a cardinal is better anyways shall we get down to business?" "Of course". "Did you bring the money?" Daishou asks, Akaashi signaled his driver to bring the brief cases inside lays 10 million yen. Daishou then signals his men to bring out the guns Akaashi ordered. Daishou's group makes every type of guns and other weapons with very great quality. "You never disappoint me" Daishou smirked "Of course". After taking their own goods to leave "Good luck with your idol career. I hope nothing happens" Daishou's last words made him shiver and uneasy he looked back to Daishou's smiling face, he turned away getting to get in the limo. Daishou just stood there "Drive" Akaashi ordered. 

He calls the mansion still uneasy. No one answers, he calls for the fifth time "H-hello" A familiar voice says "Hello is this Y/N?! did something happen while I was gone?" he felt that something was wrong just after Y/N spoke "S-sir...don't come here" "What?" "Everything...they took e-everything money, weapons, they left leaving a pool of blood" Akaashi clenched his fists his eyes filled with rage "Whose house are they?" he asks "Snake" Akaashi ends the call and calls the rest of his houses and mansions all had the same report except for two who has not answered the call. "Y/N I want you to check one of our base I'll send you the location via message" "This is an order I won't refuse" despite being his secretary Y/N is also one of his top assassins. Akaashi checks the other house he couldn't contact, he quickly gets off the limo and rushes in. There was no one and nothing there but a pile of corpses bathing in their on blood. This was a betrayal Akaashi could never forget.

With the help of his driver they checked if there were survivors around. Akaashi checked the safe but nothing's in there but the emblem of Daishou's Yakuza. He called Daishou who surprisingly picked up "Hey what-" "You snake!" he yelled cutting Daishou off "What?! What's the matter?!" "Don't turn the blind eye on me Daishou why the fuck did you do this?!" "Did fucking what I wouldn't know if you wouldn't tell me a shit!" both yelled through the phone "I was expecting a peaceful home to go home to but I came home with corpses on my front door their blood flowing and dripping and guess what?! Your emblem is inside the safe box of one of our base!" "What?! I haven't done anything I swear!" "Then how did your emblem end up being here?! My secretary even said that it was you!" "Akaashi it wasn't me dammit!" Akaashi gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. His grip tightened knowing the fact that his friend kept denying the obvious "Suguru Daishou...I will find you" he says with a threatening voice and ended the call. "Sir Akaashi, sir Davalin is still alive" Davalin is also one of his top assassins "But he's barely alive we should take him to the nearest hospital-" A thud interrupted their conversation, Akaashi takes his gun out pointing it at the door where the noise was heard. Akaashi kicked the door open "Saeko Tanaka?! what are you doing here" she was tied up with tape on her mouth, Akaashi quickly helps her go free. Saeko gasped for air "What are you doing here?" He asks again "I was supposed to deliver a message to you about a suspicious movement from one of the Yakuza of the Okinawa island but it looks like they got here first" "Tch those snakes" Saeko has never seen Akaashi this mad before "It wasn't the snakes" she assured "What do you mean their emblems are everywhere" "We're still not sure whose house they belong to but it was definitely not among the house of snakes" Saeko stood up with help. 

"Let's not talk about it at the mean time let's go to the hospital" Akaashi ordered. A moment later Y/N called "Hello sir? I have news from base 8" "Spill" "Dahlia and Aoi are still alive but we're heading to the hospital right now both have serious injuries. And about the house it's burned down nothing is left" Akaashi sighed "Ok we're also headed to the hospital thankfully Davalin is still breathing" "That's great news but sir where are we going now? We cant even clean the bodies the police might track us down" Saeko who had strong hearing heard their conversation and said "I'll ask the boss if he can helo, well I'm sure he will you guys can stay in our base for the meantime" "Thank you Saeko-san I owe you and your Yakuza big time" Saeko smiled with a thumbs up.

`~SOMEONE'S POV~`

"The operation went smoothly sire" his attendant says he smirks with a satisfied place "And the frame up for the Snake?"  
"It also went well he blamed Daishou for what happened" "Good, soon we'll conquer Shikoku"

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every after 2 days :>


End file.
